Desde el Dia en que te Fuiste
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: ¡te odio!, odio cada instante que pase a tu lado, odio cada beso que me diste, cada mirada, odio todo de ti… no, la verdad es que no puedo odiarte… te amo… Universo Alterno


**Desde El Día En Que Te Fuiste**

Personajes propiedad de Naoko Takeushi, solo los tome prestados para la realización de este songfic, lo mismo con la canción, no es de mi propiedad, ni tampoco de IlDivo, si alguien sabe quien la escribió pues le dan las gracias por tan bella melodía, universo alterno.

Otra tarde lluviosa se hace presente una vez mas… maldición y yo no puedo dejar de llorar… limpio mis mejillas ahora con coraje, ¿Por qué no puedo ser mas fuerte?, ¿Qué pensarías de mi si me vieras?, soy tan patética… ¿Cuántos días han pasado en que no te veo?, ya ni siquiera se… ¿una semana, dos?, no importa, lo único que me importa es que tu no estas aquí…

Me dijiste que te ibas,

Y tus labios sonreían,

Mas tus ojos eran trozos de dolor.

**Día 25 sin ti… **

Precisamente hoy… hoy hace 4 años que te conocí… sonrió con tan solo recordar como fue que nos conocimos, supongo que lo primero que pensaste fue que era muy tonta e infantil al pedir un helado triple en barquillo... la verdad es que si, lo soy, porque eso no se debe hacer, por lo general terminaba con la mitad del helado en el suelo, pero en fin ¿que quieres que haga así soy yo?

-¡Ten mas cuidado! -_fueron las palabras que mencionaste hasta entonces eras un desconocido mas, volteaste llevando una bebida en la mano a punto de derramarse y yo de distraída solo saboreaba mi helado sin poner atención en que había alguien delante de mi_- lo siento, no era mi intención derramar el postre de tu hermanito… –_dijiste algo quizá desconcertado, pues la expresión te cambio al ver que por tu contacto me hiciste derramar mi delicioso helado_-

-Ay mi helado… –_solo atiene a decir con un puchero al ver que se había caído todo y que solo conservaba el barquillo_- no era de mi hermanito, era mío…

-De verdad lo lamento… -_trataste de aguantarte la risa por la confusión que tuviste, pero esta sensación cambio al ver la expresión de tristeza en mi, creo que me vi realmente como una pequeña niña a la que un niño maldoso le tiró su helado al suelo_- lo siento…

-Me lo vas a pagar ¿cierto? -_pregunte al momento en que levantaba la mirada ya no podía ni quería dejar de verte, de verdad que te veías muy guapo_-

-¡Algo mejor bombón! –_dijiste con tu clásico gesto de coquetería, te salió tan natural esa expresión aun no comprendo como fue que a pesar de verte tan guapo podías lograr algo mas, después me dirías que en ese momento yo te había causado tanta ternura como una dulce niña pero con la belleza de una hermosa mujer_- ¿que te parece si lo tomamos juntos? –_Sin esperar mi respuesta, así eres tu, tan directo_- sírvame por favor dos de lo que estaba tomando la señorita y llévelos a la mesa cerca de la ventana

-¿Bombón? –_No pude evitar preguntar algo desconcertada, sin duda el mejor sobre nombre que alguien me pudo decir_- pero mira que chico tan irrespetuoso, ¿como te atreves a llamarme así?, ni siquiera me conoces además mi novio esta por llegar… -_dije mientras volteaba de un lado a otro algo nerviosa, buscando con la mirada a ese "novio" invisible por supuesto, hasta eso soy muy mala para mentir, porque no te creíste ese pretexto tan absurdo que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de asustarte por ese motivo_-

-Es solo que siento que es un apodo que te va, no te ofendas, y anda vayamos a tomar ese helado, no quiero que pienses que soy un gañan tira-helados –_dijiste lo mas natural posible, mientras me invitabas a sentarme en la mesa que se encontraba junto al enorme ventanal, yo no pude mas que verte fijamente, fue en ese instante que serias el hombre de mi vida_-

-Mmm... –_pero aun así hice una mueca no muy convencida, tampoco te dejaría las cosas tan fáciles_- nada mas no te vayas a aprovechar... –_no pude evitar sonreír lo mas disimuladamente posible_- mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena, Serena Tsukino... –_extendí mi mano hacia ti esperando poder saber el nombre de quien me comenzaba a enamorar con tan solo una mirada_-

-El mío es Seiya Kou, y no me malinterpretes no quiero que pienses que hago esto con todas las chicas que se me cruzan, solo quiero compensarte, parece que lo disfrutas tanto y no quiero privarte de ese placer...

-Si... –_sonreí con emoción, por fin había alguien que comprendía mi inocente postre_- no hay nada mas delicioso que un helado triple... y si es en barquillo mas... mmm... ¿no piensas que es demasiado infantil? –_quería descubrir en esa respuesta lo que ya intuía, pero todo dependía de ti_-

_Dudaste tu respuesta unos segundos, estoy segura que fue porque no querías ofenderme_- Es solo algo tierno para una mujer de tu edad, no quiero decir que seas vieja ni nada -_titubeaste al ver que tu respuesta podía ser malinterpretada, y la verdad es que estuve a punto de ofenderme_- dejémoslo en que me encanta...

-Mmm interesante... –_dije como no queriendo darle importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar al momento en que tomaba el helado que la dependienta nos llevaba_- entonces tu también eres algo tierno al compartir un helado así con alguien como yo...

-Para mi es un placer hacerlo, pareces una chica que sabe apreciar estos pequeños momentos de la vida, no le veo ningún inconveniente en acompañarte... –_realmente te veías tan dulce y tierno al momento en que tomabas el barquillo y lo saboreabas, no fue para nada algo fingido, fue lo mas real que pudiste mostrarme_- hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacia... desde que era un pequeño jugando en el parque...

-Parece un tema interesante, así que comienza a contarme, claro si es que quieres... –_vaya manera de comenzar a conocer tu vida, yo estaba interesada y te sonreía como nunca lo hice con algún otro chico, fue el día mas especial de toda mi vida, ahí comenzó nuestra hermosa historia de amor_-

No quise hablar solo al final,

Te dije adiós solo adiós.

**Día 30, sin ti…**

No puede ser que siga observando las mismas fotografías una y otra vez, ¡te odio!, odio cada instante que pase a tu lado, odio cada beso que me diste, cada mirada, odio todo de ti… no, la verdad es que no puedo odiarte… te amo… quiero volver a vivir un día a tu lado, disfrutar de tus miradas, de tus sonrisas… de tus besos… de cada uno de ellos que siempre parecían ser el primero…

Nos habíamos quedado en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, no para nada, al contrario, me hacia disfrutar mas de aquel mágico momento, y no es que no tuviera nada que decirte, por el contrario quería seguir escuchando tu voz, solo que un momento así era realmente confortable, eso me demostraba que entre nosotros había algo mas que palabras, había un lazo especial que nos hacia disfrutar cada instante juntos…

-Me gusta caminar por aquí… -_te dije mientras observaba los rayos del sol filtrarse por entre las ramas de los árboles, esa tarde no tenia comparación con ninguna, al menos la sentía muy diferente_- solo que es una lastima que no este encendida la fuente... seguro se vería hermosa con los rayos del sol...

-Sus deseos son ordenes princesa bombón, vayamos a la fuente entonces...-_hiciste una reverencia dándome la mano para caminar hacia la fuente, siempre con tu porte tan galante, algo que siempre ame de ti_-

-Pero esta apagada y así no es bonita... -_dije con tristeza mientras tomaba tu mano, contigo jamás me sentí extraña al ponerme tan infantil, se que eso te gustaba aunque no me lo dijeras abiertamente_-

-Como me encantaría complacerla bella dama, pero que le parece si después la compenso con un helado triple, no me gusta verla triste... –_acariciaste mi mejilla dulcemente, ante ese gesto yo no podía decir que no_-

-Un helado triple es un buen consuelo... –_te sonríe, ante mi sonrisa no podías decirme que no_- ¿sabes? siempre me he imaginado bailar con mi príncipe azul aquí... –_solté tu mano y camine hasta el centro de aquella fuente rectangular que mas parecía una pista de baile_- por las noches las luces y el agua hacen que se vea maravilloso… imagina que soy toda una princesa con un lindo vestido y bailando con mi príncipe azul.... –_yo y mi loca manera de proponerte las cosas, las indirectas siempre fueron buenas contigo, siempre funcionaban_-

-Entonces me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza... –_lo sabia, mis indirectas siempre funciona, te sonreí al momento que te agachaste frente a mi con una rodilla en el suelo, como un verdadero caballero frente a su damicela_-

-Eres todo un príncipe... -_dije mientras tomaba tu mano con una sonrisa, mas feliz no podía estar y sentirme, realmente eras y eres mi príncipe azul_- y te concedo esta pieza...

-Y tu mi dulce princesa bombón... –_hiciste que girara y comenzamos a bailar por toda la pista improvisada de baile, solo para nosotros dos_-

-Bailas muy bien... –_te dije con una sonrisa sin atreverme a verte a los ojos, mis mejillas ardían o al menos eso es lo que yo sentía, pero tu solo veías un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas_-

-Tu también, bombón y creo que en verdad tus deseos son ordenes… mira…

_Me detuve a ver lo que tu me mostrabas, deje de bailar y sonreí al instante observando como los chorros de agua comenzaban a rodearnos quedando nosotros casi en medio para evitar mojarnos_- Es increíble... –_estaba maravillada observando como aquellos chorros iban y venían entrelazándose entre ellos mas cristalinos de lo que pude imaginar_-

-Gracias... –_dijiste sacándome de aquel momento de ensueño_- por regalarme estos mágicos momentos a tu lado –_continuaste hablando y yo te escuchaba con atención al momento en que acariciabas con ternura mi rostro y mi mirada hacia ti era de emoción por ese momento_- solo me falta algo para ser completamente feliz...

-¿Que te falta para ser completamente feliz? –_Escucharte decir aquello me desconcertó un poco, pero lo oculte entrecerrando los ojos fingiendo que estaba siendo salpicada por los chorros de agua que ahora parecían un techo que brillaba con el calido sol de esa tarde_-

-Esto... –_de pronto me tomaste por sorpresa me inclinaste hacia atrás y me tomaste entre tus brazos_-

-¿Que haces? –_perdona, siempre supe como echar a perder los momentos mas dulces, pero aun así estaba feliz, me sentía como en las típicas escenas románticas de las películas o al final de un lindo baile, nuestros rostros se encontraban tan cerca y yo solo me sentía tan bien y protegida entre tus fuertes brazos_-

_Ya no dijiste nada, únicamente te acercaste mas hacia mi, tus labios a milímetros de los míos, te dejaste llevar por ese suave aroma fresas que según tu mis labios desprendían, la distancia se termino y hasta quedar unidos en el mas tierno beso... el primero... el tan esperado primer beso de amor... yo solo podía dejarme llevar por tus labios tan suaves, quizá pienses que estoy loca, pero podría jurar que escuchaba nuestros corazones que se aceleraban a mil por hora_

Yo no se si fue el orgullo,

O a que cosa lo atribuyo,

Te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor.

**Día 35, sin ti…**

No puedo ni siquiera encender el televisor, no soporto ver las noticias, las que ahora considero son las mas absurdas películas románticas, el amor en realidad no existe… solo existe el dolor que queda tras momentos felices…

-Hola, bombón, que bueno que llegaste... quiero que hablar contigo, es algo muy importante...

-Hola Seiya... -_dije algo intranquila mientras me acercaba a saludarte con un sutil beso_-

-No se realmente como vayas a tomarlo... no sé si decirlo...

-¿Pasa algo malo? -_intranquila continuaba observándote_- ¿hay algo que no te atreves a decirme?

-No, no quiero que pienses lo peor, lo hago porque creo que es lo mejor... todas las relaciones tienen que llegar a un punto en el que tienen que tomar decisiones como esta... -_dijiste nervioso, jamás te había visto nervioso, eso me dio una mala espina_-

-¿Decisiones como esta?, es que tu... acaso... -_dije aun mas nerviosa, jamás en lo que llevábamos de relación me había puesto así como en ese momento_- se que quizá no soy la novia perfecta, pero...

-Si, si lo eres... no hay ningún problema contigo, a veces soy yo el que siente que no es suficiente para ti... pero ese no es el punto -_todo parecía un truene común y corriente donde el chico se excusa con la chica: el problema no eres tú soy yo_-

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que tu...? -_no pude continuar, era doloroso imaginarme un día sin ti, en ese instante y con ese dolor supe que tú eras mi vida_-

-Si mi bombón eso quiere decir que cada vez estoy mas seguro de lo que voy a hacer, se que es muy precipitado, digo, apenas y nos conocimos, talvez deberíamos darnos más tiempo, pero yo ya no puedo más...

_Escucharte me hizo sonrojarme de inmediato, quizá no era lo que estaba pensando, quizá era otra cosa, pero en ese caso sabia que llegaría un momento en que tu quisieras algo mas, pero en ese momento me tomaste por sorpresa_- Seiya... ¿es que acaso que... quieres que tu y yo...?

-Si mi amor, lo que quiero es que demos el siguiente paso en cualquier relación de dos enamorados, quiero que compartamos más que un simple noviazgo... sé que esta no es la mejor manera de pedirlo y tal vez ni el lugar... tal vez hubieras preferido un lugar mar romántico e intimo...

-Seiya... -_dije más nerviosa de tan solo imaginar dar un paso más contigo, aunque por dentro mi corazón deseaba hacerlo_-

-Pero entonces que dices... ¿tú también quieres hacerlo?

-Pero es que... -_mordí mi labio, quería decir si, pero tenia miedo_- eso seria dar un paso muy importante... y no quiero que después de una noche me dejes... tengo miedo... que me dejes...

-¿Pero por que te dejaría?, no te entiendo, ¿como te dejaría tan pronto?, seria el matrimonio mas corto de la historia…

-¿Matrimonio? -_esa palabra me desconcertó aun mas de lo que yo estaba_- ¿de que estas hablando?, yo pensé que te referías a que tu y yo... bueno pues... estuviéramos juntos... tu sabes... -_ese pudor que en ocasiones no me deja hablar claramente gracias a ti pude dejarlo atrás_-

-Si mi amor... me refería a que quiero amanecer contigo todos los días de mi vida... a que quiero amarte para siempre... y nunca separarme de ti... a hacer una familia con la mujer que amo... no se en que estabas pensando, pero creo que esta no fue la mejor manera de pedírtelo, permíteme hacerlo formalmente -_al momento en que te arrodillabas y sacabas algo dentro de tu chaqueta_, _aun lloro cuando lo recuerdo, no pude decirte nada, solo te observe maravillada del apuesto príncipe que tenia frente a mi_- Serena... ¿aceptas hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo y casarte conmigo? -_con la vista hacia arriba viéndome con una mirada suplicante, al momento que destapabas la pequeña cajita negra, mostrando un sencillo pero muy hermoso y brillante anillo, con un pequeño diamante que no dejaba de brillar con los últimos rayos del sol de aquella tarde, era la imagen mas tierna y dulce que pude ver de ti_-

-Yo... por supuesto... -_dije comenzando a llorar de felicidad por aquellas dulces palabras que me habías dicho, no podía creerlo, lo que había comenzado con una tarde de helado e interminable platica se convertía en mi vida_- acepto Seiya... acepto ser tu esposa...

_Una lagrima salia de tus ojos al escuchar la respuesta tomaste el anillo con una mano y con otra la otra tomaste mi mano y colocaste con delicadeza ese anillo de compromiso, estaba comprometida con el guapo Seiya Kou_- Te amo Serena... mi bombón...

Talvez hacia falta solo un por favor

Detente amor.

**Día 40, sin ti… **

Eres tan especial aun ahora… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, ¿ponerme de pie, bañarme y salir, fingir que nada a pasado?, ¿Qué aun sigo siendo la señorita Serena Tsukino?, no, Seiya, eso ya no es para mi, deje de ser esa chica inocente gracias a ti… me convertí en la señora Kou…

-¿Seiya Kou acepta por esposa a la señorita Serena Tsukino? –_Pregunto con voz ceremoniosa el sacerdote que se encontraba delante de nosotros_-

-Acepto… -_en ningún momento habías dejado de verme, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en tus labios al responder_- para toda la vida…

-¿Serena Tsukino acepta por esposo al joven Seiya…?

-Acepto… -_respondí de inmediato sin dejar terminar al sacerdote hacer su pregunta, mi sueño se hacia realidad, a partir de ese momento mi sueño se cristalizaba, por fin tu y yo unidos para el resto de nuestras vidas_-

Todos se sorprendieron pensando en que era muy pronto para casarnos, pero poco nos importo, tu me amabas y yo te amaba, el mundo podía rodar mientras tu y yo estuviéramos juntos, esos meses tal vez fueron difíciles, acostumbrados a vivir en solitario aprendimos a compartir nuestros momentos, aprendimos a conocernos, era verdaderamente hermoso amanecer a tu lado, sentirme entre tus brazos, desayunar juntos, comer, cocinar, aprendimos a vivir una vida juntos…

No se, vivir si no es contigo,

No se, no tengo valor,

No se, vivir si no es contigo,

No se, no se ni quien soy.

**Día 42, sin ti…**

Después de un año de casados todos se preguntaron ¿Por qué tardábamos tanto en tener familia?, eso no es algo que nos apurara, sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos un pequeño que no nos dejaría dormir por las noches, que dejara la casa un completo desastre, pero aun no era el momento adecuado…

-Me siento rara... todo me da vueltas... –_dije tocándome la cabeza mientras me sentaba en el sillón_-

-¿Bombón, te sientes bien?- _te acercaste a mi al verme un poco extraña, siempre me he caracterizado por ser muy sana y eso en verdad te causaba extrañeza_-

-Si, solo que me maree... pero estoy bien... -_tratando de sonreírte_-

-Mi amor, me preocupas, descasa un poco –_dijiste al momento que me ayudabas a recostarme en el sillón_- ¿porque no me habías dicho que te sentías mal?, ahora mismo llamare a la oficina para avisar que pasare el día cuidando a mi bella esposa…

-No, no es necesario, solo fue un pequeño mareo, estaré bien... ¿sabes que te ves muy guapo cuando estas preocupado? –_Ese semblante tuyo me encantaba, sonrió cada que recuerdo ese momento_-

-Y sabes una cosa, tu te verías todavía mas linda, si fueras mamá, tal vez el mareo significa que...

-¿Eso es lo que mas quisieras verdad?

-Eso me haría más feliz de lo que ya soy, te imagino llevando una Serenita o un pequeño Seiya en tu vientre, serías la mejor mamá del mundo y la más hermosa -_te inclinaste a darme un beso en la frente, típico de ti, cuando quieres conseguir algo_-

-Pues eso Sr. Kou no creo que sea posible... un solo síntoma no significa que pueda estar embarazada... aunque yo también seria muy feliz si tuviéramos un bebé, fruto de nuestro amor...

-Pero si hemos estado haciendo la tarea –_me viste con tu típica picara sonrisa, yo no hice mas que sonrojarme_- no veo por que no sea posible, no me mates la ilusión antes de tiempo

-Pues si, pero mmm con tan poquitos intentos no creo que sea posible... aunque podríamos seguir intentando... ¿no crees?, ya quiero tener un lindo bebé que se parezca a ti...

-Pues me encanta la idea de intentarlo si quieres ahora mismo –_bromeaste, pero si ya te ibas a quedar cuidándome que mas daba_- imagínate nada más al pequeño Seiya travieso brincado por toda la casa o una pequeña bombón con su helado triple...

-Será maravilloso ver a un pequeño galán y una pequeña glotona... -_dije tomándote de los brazos para hacer que te acercaras a mi_- así que te tomare la palabra...

_Te inclinaste para tomarme entre sus brazos_- Entonces manos a la obra... –_sin dejarme contestar aunque en realidad no tenia nada que decir me llevaste a la habitación… ahí dentro me depositaste con suavidad sobre la cama mientras comenzabas a besarme con ternura y acariciabas mi rostro, la idea de ser tuya una vez mas nos incitaba a hacer cada vez mas apasionado en cada beso... cada caricia- _Te amo Serena..._ -dijiste entre mis labios y continuaste acariciando mi cuerpo, se que te encantaba recorrer cada centímetro de mis "bien formadas curvas que te volvían loco" según tu... poco a poco sentí como me fuiste despojando de la suave bata de seda que usaba para dormir y que aun llevaba puesta…-_

Maldición, ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar cada beso que me dabas?, aun siento tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo con deseo, con pasión… dime Seiya Kou ¿Qué debo hacer para olvidar cada minuto que pase entre tus brazos?, ¿Qué debo hacer para olvidarte?, ¿tu me has olvidado?, ¿haz dejado nuestra vida juntos en el olvido?, te quiero, te amo… quisiera gritarlo a los 4 vientos, pero no puedo, mi voz no logra salir, tan solo es un murmullo que se queda en estas paredes, las mismas que nos vieron amarnos, pero ahora no hay un sonido de placer, solo el llanto que hace eco y que esta por volverme loca…

Desde el día que te fuiste,

Tengo el alma más que triste,

Y mañana se muy bien va ser peor.

**Día 45, sin ti…**

El sol brilla intensamente, tanto que logró filtrarse a través de las oscuras cortinas, me lastima, me lastima un amanecer así… tantos que viví contigo y ahora no estas a mi lado… ¿Dónde estas Seiya?, ¿Por qué no has vuelto?, sabes que yo aun te amo…

-¿Te gusto tu desayuno? -_pregunte con una sonrisa tomando un poco de jugo, lo que realmente me gustaba era compartir cada instante contigo_-

-Claro que si bombón, me encanta todo lo que haces porque lo haces con amor, a pesar de lo quemado de los hot cakes, pero ya sabes que así me gustan...

-Oye... ¿quieres decir que te obligo a comer las cosas quemadas? -_fingiendo un puchero, se perfectamente que la cocina no es lo mío, pero aun así por ti hice eso y mucho mas_-

-No mi amor, las como porque realmente me encantan, te quedaron deliciosos –_esa sonrisa, Dios puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras, te acercaste mi y me abrazaste, pude sentir tus labios sobre mi mejilla_-

-Mmm bueno... esta bien te creeré... oye y gracias por lo de anoche... y por eso te merecías un premio...

-Creo que eres tu quien se lo merece... por ser la mejor esposa y la mejor amante... ¿qué te parece si cuando regrese por la tarde vamos a tomar un helado triple a donde siempre?

-Ah ya veo que también me merezco un premio... -_dije tomando entre mis manos tu rostro besando ligeramente tus labios_-

-Si, por hacer muy bien tu tarea –_dijiste con esa mirada seductora que me enloquece_- como me encantaría que todos esos intentos hayan funcionado y pronto se nos haga...

-Bueno pero no te puedes quejar de los intentos... porque veo que los disfrutas... y mejor vete ya, porque si no lo haces no dejare que salgas hoy... para nada...

-Pues me están dando ganas de quedarme todo el día a tu lado y seguir haciendo intentos... pero realmente tengo que asistir a esa junta... y es tan lejos... pero ya te prometí compensarte por la tarde...

-Está bien... me llamaras cuando llegues ¿verdad?, quiero saber que ya estas en un lugar seguro... no me gusta el camino que tomas para llegar a esa oficina...

-Te llamaré... ahora tengo que irme muy a prisa, porque ya es tarde, vez como me insitas a quedarme a tu lado... –_me abrazaste fuertemente por unos segundos, como si necesitaras sentir mi calor_- Te amo, no lo olvides nunca, y quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz a tu lado... –_me viste con tus hermosos ojos sin dejar de abrazarme-_

-Yo también te amo... y soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado... –_te abrace con fuerza y me recargue sobre tu pecho_- gracias por todo esto... te amo Seiya, te amo con todo mi corazón

-Y será así por siempre... lo prometo... –_acariciaste mi cabeza, que se encontraba descansando sobre tu pecho, y depositas un beso en mi rubia cabellera, que desprendía un delicioso aroma... a kiwi y otras frutas, jamás supiste explicarme esa frase y aun sigo esperando que lo hagas_-

-Nunca me dejes... -_te dije volviendo a sentir tus labios sobre los míos_-

-¿Cómo te dejaría bombón?, si no puedo vivir sin ti, eres quien me cocina, me lava, plancha...

-Oye entonces soy tu sirvienta... -_dije fingiendo molestia, ¿Cuántas veces jugamos de esa forma?, no lo se perdí la cuenta_-

-Algo así, pero mejor, porque puedo hacerte cosas que no podría hacerle a una sirvienta... –_me regalaste un guiño y me diste una pequeña nalgada_-

-Eres un grosero... -_tome tu mano y le di un pequeño golpe_-

-Lo siento, es que no me pude resistir...y ya sabes que lo demás es broma... –_eres tan odioso, amo la forma en que me miras y como me besas, algo dulces y tiernos al principio y apasionados al final_- ahora señora, ya no me quite más el tiempo con sus encantos, que tengo otros deberes... porque con usted no se puede Sra. Kou... yo que ya me iba... –_me soltaste dejándome con ganas de mas de tus besos, tomaste las llaves de la mesa y te alejaste_- hasta en la tarde... –_un beso fue lo que mandaste desde la distancia con tu mano al momento en que caminabas a la puerta que salía al jardín_-

-Hasta la tarde Sr. Kou... y no se olvide de llamarme cuando llegue... te tendré una sorpresa cuando vuelvas... –_te dije deteniéndome en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, solo asentiste con la cabeza y me sonreíste al momento de cerrar la puerta_-

Ese mañana fue la mejor de todas, un desayuno quemado, pero al final solo las migajitas de unos hot cakes quedaron, cada mañana después de una hermosa noche juntos te los preparaba… que mejor manera de agradecerte cada experiencia que con tu desayuno favorito, además de un delicioso jugo de naranja con unas gotas de amor, esa era tu frase, el amor que yo le ponía a cada cosa que hacia para ti… incluso planear un viaje…

-Estoy segura que si le llevo toda esta información sobre los viajes no se podrá resistir y aceptara tomar unas vacaciones... -_sonreía imaginando tu cara al ver mis propuestas, mi quería amiga Mina había sido linda al acompañarme a las distintas agencias_-

-Además necesitan un tiempo, solos, con todo ese trabajo que me imagino que tiene talvez les hace falta... -_yo la observaba con una sonrisa, si tan solo Mina supiera lo bien que aprovechábamos el tiempo libre que teníamos_-

-No creas... nos damos nuestro espacio... además ¿sabes?, Seiya ya quiere que tengamos hijos... y por supuesto yo también...

-Pues entonces sería perfecto una segunda luna de miel, para que lo planeen y lo pongan en práctica... -_con una sonrisa juguetona_-

-Si... -_de pronto esa llamada me sorprendió, sonreí_-

Como olvidar ese mirar desolador,

Que era amor.

**Día 50, sin ti…**

Las lagrimas no han dejado de brotar de mis ojos… aun duelen tus palabras al dejarme… quizá fuiste muy bueno al no decirme la verdadera razón de tu partida, ¿otra mujer?, posiblemente, aun no encuentro la respuesta correcta que satisfaga mi dolor, que le de sentido a tu partida, ¿Por qué Seiya?, por mas que busco algo que me diga que es lo que hice mal no lo entiendo… Seiya si puedes escucharme vuelve… aun te amo…

-¿Porque, porque me dejas? -_pregunte, no podía dejar de llorar, aun ahora no puedo dejar de llorar_-

-Entiende Serena, tienes que comprenderme por tu bien – _estabas al parecer ya desesperado al no lograr hacerme reaccionar o quizá porque alguien a lo lejos te esperaba_-

-¿Que quieres que entienda?, ¿que me dejas sin ninguna explicación?, no Seiya, no puedo comprender porque me dejas ahora...

-Quiero que entiendas que me voy porque es necesario, la vida a veces te pone enfrente caminos que tienes que seguir, no tengo opción…

-Si, tienes opción... puedes quedarte... puedes permanecer a mi lado...

-No Serena, ya no tiene caso seguir luchando, lo único que nos queda es esta despedida...ven dame un beso... _-¿Por qué me pediste un beso?, ¿tratabas de hace de esa despedida un bello recuerdo?_-

-No… no quiero despedirme... estoy segura que te arrepentirás de dejarme...

-Mi amor... uno se debe resignar a seguir su destino...recuérdalo siempre...

-No… mi destino es estar a tu lado... no puedes dejarme... no podría vivir sin ti... eres mi vida... no… no quiero...

-Tu también eres mi vida, hasta el ultimo momento lo serás, pero por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil, no te quiero dejar así... por favor hagamos de este ultimo momento una bella despedida...

-No puedo despedirme de ti porque me dolerá... veo en tus ojos que tampoco quieres dejarme... por favor no lo hagas, no me dejes, yo te amo...

-Aunque esté lejos, siempre te llevare en mi corazón...por favor llévame en el tuyo... prométemelo...por la vida que soñamos tener

-Pero si te vas te llevaras mi corazón... no puedo prometerte algo que se que no cumpliré...

-Sé que me entregaste tu corazón pero en ese caso te lo devuelvo, para que seas feliz,

-No Seiya, no me dejes... no puedo ser feliz sin ti... por favor no me abandones...

-Por favor Serena, es hora de despedirme, ya no tengo mucho tiempo... quisiera que fuera diferente y quedarme a tu lado por siempre como te lo prometí, pero me es imposible, las cosas han cambiado...

_No pude evitar abrazarte, sentir tu calor solo para mi_- No Seiya... tu lo prometiste... prometiste estar a mi lado por siempre... no me dejes, no te vayas... yo te amo...

-Perdóname...perdóname bombón...tengo que dejarte...vas a ser feliz, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo, se que eres fuerte y lo soportarás...

¡No, no puedo soportarlo!, el dolor es cada vez mas fuerte… ya no soporto no tenerte a mi lado… vuelve por favor… necesito verte una vez mas… sentir tu calor, escuchar tu voz, sentir sus manos acariciando mi rostro, probar sus labios, dejar que llames bombón… quiero volver a verte una vez mas…

No se, vivir si no es contigo,

No se, no tengo valor,

No se, vivir si no es contigo,

No se, no se ni quien soy.

**Día 55, sin ti…**

Hace mucho tiempo que no había tanto ruido en la cocina, no desde que deje de cocinar, ahora no soporto el olor de los hot cakes recién hechos… me asquea… y nuevamente escucho a Mina tirar trastes, y cada vez me dice que deberíamos comprar desechables... lo se quiere hacerme sonreír, pero con que ánimos puedo sonreír, si solo te recuerdo y lloro...

-Serena... –_escuchó como abre la puerta y lentamente me destapo los ojos_- tienes que probar lo que te preparé –_se ha parado frente a mi con una charola llena de comida y una hermosa rosa blanca, como lo servias tu cada vez que querías contentarme después de alguna pelea_- por favor amiga tienes que reaccionar... -_al ver que no le respondía y ni siquiera volteaba a verla, dejo la charola en el buró de la recámara que ya no tenía orden, fotos y cartas por todos lados, ropa y demás cosas por sin ningún lado_- Serena por favor ya van casi dos meses y tu sigues así, hay personas que te quieren y que están esperando verte sonreír –_se agacho para verme de frente_- si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por él, por el bebé, él te necesita entera...

-Déjame sola, no intentes imitar las cosas que él hacia... todo eso fue mentira... me dejo... me abandono... ¿no comprendes como me siento?, quiero que dejes las cosas como están para cuando él vuelva... y yo... pueda recibirlo como siempre... -_perfecto, lo único que me faltaba, que mi amiga me dijera que hacer_-

-Serena... primero que nada, entiéndelo por tu bien, él no volverá, él estará contigo pero de otra manera... en tus recuerdos, en tu corazón, en su hijo...

-No Mina... eso es mentira, pronto volverá, entrara por esa puerta y me dirá "he regresado bombón" -_trate de ponerme de pie pero el mareo me lo impidió, hacia cuantos días que no probaba bocado, no lo se, incluso he olvidado comer_-

-¿Estás bien Serena? -_al notar la debilidad en mi me tocó el hombro y en señal que debía estar sentada_-creo que ya es hora de que comas algo, no querrás que te pase algo, tienes que estar muy sana, sobre todo por tu estado

-No, déjame... no se de que estas hablando... -_de pronto todo cambio a un negro profundo, sentí como caía en un abismo, pensé que por fin el dolor de mi sufrimiento había terminado, solo escuchaba la voz de Mina desesperada llorando y gritando a no se quien, después mucho ruido, no distinguía lo que decían, pero entonces ese negro dio paso a un blanco deslumbrante, me costo demasiado abrir los ojos, la claridad me lastimaba_- ¿donde estoy?

-Serena, por fin has reaccionado... no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías –_Ya sabes como es Mina, llora después de un momento de tensión_-

-¿Donde estoy? -_observó a Mina aun sin poder entender que hacia en ese lugar, lo observe con atención, ¿un hospital?, no un hospital no puede ser... tengo que irme, todo esto me recuerda algo, tengo miedo, ¿medo a que?, aun no lo entiendo, pero no quiero estar aquí_- ¿que hago aquí?

-Te traje hasta aquí, por tu desmayo, te dije que tenías que cuidarte espero esto te sirva de lección –_a pesar de verme en una cama su tono era de reprimenda_- tu bebé necesita que te recuperes pronto y que luches por él –_seco sus lagrimas y lo ultimo me lo dijo mas animada y tranquila_- me alegro que estés bien...

-¿Bebé?, ¿cual bebé? -_un momento, todo esto... debe ser mentira, yo jamás… ahora recuerdo_- ¿que día es hoy?

-¿Cómo, no te acuerdas ni el día en que vives?, han pasado ya casi dos meses desde... el incidente

-¿Incidente? -_esa palabra, mil cosas vienen a mi mente, todo comenzó a ser borroso... no puedo recordar que hice ayer, ¿porque estoy en un hospital?, ¿donde esa Seiya?, Seiya... de pronto todo volvió, el dolor de su partida...-_

Flash back

-Pues entonces sería perfecto una segunda luna de miel, para que lo planeen y lo pongan en práctica... -_con una sonrisa juguetona_-

-Si... -_de pronto esa llamada me sorprendió, sonreí_ _pensando que eras tu... que se te había olvidado llamarme o que te habías ocupado en cuanto llegaste, pero era un numero desconocido- _bueno... -_tan solo escuchar aquella voz hizo que mi corazón doliera, solo recuerdo que deje caer los folletos de aquel maravilloso viaje del que habíamos hablado y el celular comenzaba a resbalar de mi mano temblorosa_- no… no… eso no puede ser...

-¿Qué sucede amiga?, ¿Serena estás bien? -_se acerco a mi para ver que estaba pasando y alcanzo a tomar el teléfono_- entiendo, por favor déme la dirección y vamos para allá...

_No recuerdo como fue que llegamos hasta ese hospital, solo recuerdo los pasillos blancos, un ir y venir de paramédicos y enfermeras_- Seiya... -_murmure esperando a que alguien me escuchara_-

-Espera Serena déjame averiguar donde esta... sé fuerte antes que nada, estoy contigo –_alcance a escuchar lo que Mina decía, sentí como es que me sentaba en una silla_-

_No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso para que volviera Mina, en realidad no quiero recordar que esos minutos fueron eternos, solo sentí como me ponía de pie, algunas paredes blancas mas y por fin te vi, acostado en esa cama, tenia miedo de acercarme, quería pensar que todo aquello no era mas que una pesadilla_.

-Serena... –_aquella pequeña sonrisa que me regalaste al verme entrar creo que te costo mucho esfuerzo_-

-Seiya... -_dije apenas con un sutil murmullo_- ¿estas bien?, por favor dime que estas bien... -_no lo pude evitar, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar a través de mis mejillas y me acerque a ti a pasos lentos_-

-Dame tu mano...necesito tomarla mientras me despido... -_intentaste alcanzar mi mano, pero el dolor te lo impidió_-

-No, Seiya, no te puedes despedir... -_lo hice, tome tu mano, quizá mas por instinto que por deseos de hacerlo, temía que al tomarla todo terminara_-

-Tengo que dejarte, es lo que dicen los doctores...

-No, por favor... alguien tiene que hacer algo para salvarte... no me puedes dejar... tenemos muchas que hacer... mira... tienes que ponerte bien porque vamos a hacer un viaje... una segunda luna de miel... -_te mostré los folletos de aquellas deseadas vacaciones_-

-Lo siento bombón... pero ya no resisto más, este dolor es insoportable...

-Seiya... no te puedes morir... no me puedes dejar... eres mi esposo... eres mi vida... sin ti ya no podría continuar...

-Si podrás, entiende que tengo que dejarte, tienes que seguir sin mí...

-Pero... tu quieres tener una familia... soy tu familia... no puedes dejarme así... olvida lo que me has dicho, tienes que descansar... pronto te pondrás bien... -_alise la sabana con la que te cubrías, mis ojos continuaban inundados de lagrimas, no quería llorar, no delante de ti_-

-Yo siento que este es el fin de mi camino, descansare pero en un sueño eterno...

-No bromees... –_trate de sonreír_- solo tienes que descansar un poco... luego nos iremos a casa y después a nuestra segunda luna de miel...

-De lo único que me arrepiento en esta hermosa vida a tu lado es de no haber terminado de formar esa maravillosa familia –tu voz se te cortaba por el intenso dolor-

-No… no digas eso... -_negué con la cabeza y una sutil sonrisa_- ¿sabes? -_limpie mis mejillas de esas lagrimas que a la vez ocultarían mi mentira_- te tenia una sorpresa... yo... estoy embarazada...

_Sonreíste, lo hiciste con dolor y tristeza_- Por lo menos me voy con el consuelo que no te deje completamente sola... -_una lagrima broto de tus ojos era tanto el dolor físico como en tu corazón y de pronto una pequeña esperanza de que yo fuera feliz_-

-No, claro que no me dejaras sola... por este bebé debes recuperarte... debes luchar por seguir viviendo a mi lado, a nuestro lado...

-No lo hagas más difícil, tengo que irme –_sentí como apretabas mi mano con todas tus fuerzas que en ese momento ya eran pocas_- pero una parte de mi estará en ese bebé...

-Te amo Seiya... –_me acerque a ti hasta casi llegar muy cerca de tu oído, para que me escucharas y que solo fuera para ti_- te amo como jamás amare a nadie mas...

-También te amo, hasta el ultimo momento, y más allá, te amo para siempre... Mi bombón -_ya con la voz un poco más baja, te costaba cada vez mas trabajo hablar, pero yo no quería dejar de escucharte_-

-Mi príncipe... te amo... Seiya... te amo... -_no lo pude evitar mas y comencé a llorar, llore sobre tu cuerpo, aun podía percibir el olor de tu fragancia a pesar de aquellos medicamentos que se encontraban a un lado tuyo_-

-Mi princesa bombón -_acariciaste muy despacio mi cabello, respiraste profundamente para apreciar por última vez mi aroma a kiwi y otras frutas_-

-Te amo... -_dije antes de besar tus calidos labios apenas un roce, no quería lastimarte, no quería lastimarme_-

-Te amo... -_sentiste la calidez del beso, del ultimo beso, tan puro como el primero_- hasta siempre mi bombón... prométeme que serás feliz... prométeme que cuidaras de esa hermosa familia... prométeme que no te dejarás vencer y harás realidad nuestros sueños, por los dos...

-Te lo prometo... -_dije antes de besar por última vez tus labios, mis lágrimas no paraban de caer sobre tu rostro, mis labios temblaban y percibí tu último aliento, el cual era solo para mí... después de eso no recuerdo nada más..._-

Fin flash back

_Comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña, trate de abrazarme a mi misma, pero la aguja en mi mano me recordó que estaba conectada a un suero_- Seiya, mi amor... haz muerto y yo... yo no tengo ya ganas de vivir...

-Pero tienes que sacar esas ganas de algún lado... -_al escuchar las palabras que se decía a si misma su amiga_- yo estaré a tu lado apoyándolos a ti y a tu bebé...

-No, no hay tal bebé... yo mentí, le mentí a Seiya en su lecho de muerte... -_no podía parar de llorar, ahora lo recordaba claramente, perdí la noción del tiempo cuando te enterramos, ya no quise saber mas de mi, ni del mundo, solo pensaba en que te habías marchado abandonándome, ahora todo comenzaba a aclararse_- Seiya murió... creyendo una mentira...

-No sé de que hablas, ¿cuál mentira?, entonces ¿no sabias lo que me el doctor me acaba de confirmar?

-¿Saber que?, no Mina eres tu la que no sabe que habla... -_es doloroso admitir la verdad, tu ya no estas y no me has dejado nada para recordarte_- todo lo que dije fue mentira... no estaba ni estaré embarazada... -_no si tu no estas amor_-

-Tal parece que realmente no sabes nada de tu vida _-con un tono de desagrado_- ¡despierta! estas esperando un bebé, anímate mujer, tienes una razón por quien vivir... -_con esa alegría que caracterizaba a Mina cuando estaba emocionada_-

-¿Que? -_no puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad escuche bien?-_ no juegues Mina... no puedo estar esperando un bebé...

-Claro que puedes y ¡lo estás!, tenemos que ir de compras cuando hayas comido y te repongas... vamos a comprar una cunita y ropita...y te puedo ayudar a cuidar a mi sobrinito... ay ya me lo imagino, ¡será hermoso! -_haciendo ademanes con las manos, imaginando todo lo que decía_-

Yo la observe, lleve mis manos a mi vientre… no lo podía creer… después de todo tendría algo que me recordara al amor de mi vida… un hijo, un hijo tuyo y mío, seguro sería idéntico a ti… después de días en el hospital, de asegurarse de que mi bebé estuviera bien fui dada de alta, comencé a comer, aun era doloroso estar en la casa, pero fue soportable ya que Mina así como lo dijo, me llevaba de compras, me ayudo a decorar la habitación del bebé… en fin fue el mejor apoyo que pude tener en ese momento…

No se, vivir si no es contigo,

No se, no tengo valor,

No se, vivir si no es contigo,

No se, no se ni quien soy.

**Un año después… sin ti… pero con…**

Y mira aquí estoy… repuesta… no me había atrevido a venir a verte… aun duele ver esta lapida, ¿Qué puedo contarte?, que fue un embarazo algo doloroso por que tu no estuviste a mi lado para disfrutar de el, pero aquí estoy… y mira… quiero que conozcas al pequeño Seiya… es hermoso… el mismo color de tus ojos, el mismo color de cabello… y tal parece que igual de coqueto, pero con mi glotonería… no imagino como será cuando conozca el helado triple en barquillo… Seiya… aun te extraño… y siempre te extrañare, sería ilógico que no hiciera, sigues siendo el amor de mi vida… y aun duele tu partida, aun me pregunto ¿Por qué tenias que morir?, teníamos tantos planes, tanto por vivir… por unos meses no supe quien era en realidad yo… no supe quien habías sido tu, hasta ahora, al ver este pequeño pedacito de nuestro amor lo se… eres Seiya Kou mi príncipe, el hombre que amo, el padre de mi hijo y yo Serena Tsukino, tu princesa bombón, la mujer que amaste y la madre de tu hijo… hoy todo es claro, tenia que conocerte, amarte y llorar por un final triste pero con un hermoso recuerdo… te amo Seiya… te amo y jamás te olvidare… porque desde el día que te fuiste aprendí lo que era vivir por mi, por ti… y por nuestro hijo…

Fin.

Bueno esto fue lo que aunque no lo parezca me costo tanto trabajo escribir, muchas gracias para las que aun y después de todo consideraran que vale la pena un pequeño review, tan solo para saber que les gusto o no les gusto, de cualquier modo gracias por al menos leerla, un agradecimiento especial para Paty mi querida compañera de trabajo la cual me ayudo en la realización de este fic, lamento haberte hecho llorar… pero bueno también nos divertimos escribiendo y escondiéndonos de los jefes besitos… bueno ahora si gracias por leer, nos leemos después, bye bye

p.d. La canción es Desde el Día que te Fuiste de IlDivo


End file.
